True colours: Loving You
by Wild-Roze
Summary: Hael has regained vision, but Kai has lost his memory. Heart breaking for Hael, she must teach Kai about his past and who he is. Will he remember her? Or will a new love bloom? Of course, Tala, and other hurdles must be jumped.
1. Chapter 1

_**WR: ok then, here we are, at the beginning of the third and final volume to the True Colours Trilogy…. Meh.. I personally think it will suck, but who am I to pass judgement eh? Ok well cracks knuckles I think I may JUST be able to work in some Tala-messing-stuff-up-again chapters. Time to type….**_

* * *

The dawning of the morning, and the setting of the sun are often the most beautiful things to be seen with ones own two eyes. The sky stained a glorious pink, streaked through with a delicate but intoxicating orange, tiny, light clouds skimming happily across the vista. A beautiful day. A month ago, she could have sat and stared out of her window for hours, and wept at the sheer beauty of it. Sight was a gift that she so cherished… how had she managed to live without it? But now, she merely glanced out at the sky, before turning away and crossing the room to the other inhabitant. 

Kai sat, his chin in his hand. He wasn't looking at her. He resented these lessons. He hated being told who he was, he didn't trust any of them, and made it perfectly clear. He pointedly kept his eyes trained on a particularly interesting area of the desk as she sat down opposite him.

Every day was a new heart break for Hael. Not only did he not remember her at all, but he hated her, along with all the other staff in the Abbey. Kai had woken up three weeks ago. The shot to his chest had caused such agony and trauma to him that his mind had totally blocked all prior knowledge from his mind. He had not even known his name. For the last two weeks Hael had been teaching him about his past life, hoping, desperately that he would somehow remember. She had wept herself to sleep every night since these sessions started. His resentment tore into her.

"Ok Kai, can you remember what we were talking about yesterday?" She asked levelly.

"Yes." He snapped back. "You were telling me about my grandparents."

"That's right, and today we are moving on and I'm going to talk to you about your mother and father." She said, drawing out a piece of paper with a large family tree on it.

"Ok, your father; was named Dimitri Hiwatari, he…."

"Why should I believe all this?" Kai suddenly interrupted. "I don't see any reason why I should trust you people. Besides, why is it always you? Someone who doesn't need to look all this stuff up should be teaching me! Not you! You say you knew me but if that was true then you wouldn't have to research me!" he waved a hand at the family tree and the other various pieces of paper on the desk between them.

Hael swallowed with difficulty, and forced the ache in her throat back down, and looked at him.

"I did know you Kai, I just didn't know your family!" She said.

Kai stood up.

"Liar! If you did then you surely would have known my parents too!"

Hael also stood slamming her hands down on the desk

"I didn't know your parents Kai! And nor did you! They died when you were three!"

Kai blinked and slowly sat back down. He stared once again at that spot on the table. Trembling, Hael lowered herself back into her chair, and took a deep breath, and continued to talk to Kai about his father and his accomplishments.

The rest of that morning went quite smoothly. Kai seemed to be a little shocked to learn that he was an orphan. Hael was able to tell him about his father, and abut his mother, and about how they were both found dead, it was assumed that they had committed suicide, by taking poison, and as there was no evidence to suggest differently, the case had been closed. She looked across at him.

"You were brought here to live with your grandfather, and raised and trained as a beyblader." She said. "But We'll move onto that tomorrow."

He glanced up at her.

"I… I'm a beyblader?" he asked, his eyes wide.

She sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but like I said, We will get to that tomorrow." She said, standing up and cracking her back . Kai also stood, and grabbed her hand.

"Can't we talk about it now?" There was a light of keen interest in his eyes. But she frowned at him.

"Oh so now you want to talk? No Kai, I'm hungry, and you need to get some lunch too. This afternoon you can do what you like." She said tugging her hand from his.

Instantly his expression turned sour again.

"Do what I like? Hah! That's a fucking joke! I'm not even allowed to leave this damned building!" He snarled, glaring hatefully at her.

Her heart ached for him, and his words stung her painfully, but she resolved herself to stride past him and out of the door. However as soon as she was out of sight she turned and ran back to her quarters, trying to keep her sobs as quiet as she could.

* * *

Kai did not go to lunch, instead he did what he did whenever he had a spare moment on his hands. He went to research what he had learned that day on the internet, ensuring that all he had been told was true. But today, instead of typing in Dimitri or Anita Hiwatari, he typed in; Kai Hiwatari Beyblading. 

If he really had been a beyblader then he wanted to know as much as he could about it! He didn't trust that girl, the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't watching… she stared at him with something not unlike longing. He pushed her from his mind, he'd get to the bottom of that mystery another time…

His mouth fell open as the screen popped up with the results from his search on it…

Kai Hiwatari – wins beyblade tournament

Hiwarati beyblading victory

Kai – Beyblading Champion

Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov win double team beyblading

He clicked this one and a picture was flashed up. He stood beside a tall red haired boy, they were both clearly around 17. The red head had his arms in the air, a smug expression on his face, the boy who was clearly him stood smirking, holding an impressive looking blade in his hands…

Going back Kai typed in; Tala Valkov.

Almost instantly many results came up, the first one of which was: Valkov donates money to Kinyonova fund.

Kai frowned… Kinyonova… that was Hael's name. He clicked it out of curiosity.. what did Hael have to do with all of this? Hael had constantly told him that she knew him, and knew him well, but he had not yet told him exactly in what way she had known him, telling him that they would get around to that in good time. Well, if he could get around to it now, then all the better for him.

A newspaper article appeared on the screen, and he leaned forward and began to read.

"…. Blind from birth, Hael Kinyonova now has an amazing chance. With the generous donation from Tala Valkov (former beyblading champion), an eye transplant operation can finally go ahead. The final arrangements were made last night, when Kai Hiwitari, president, and owner of the Biovault Corp. in Moscow offered up its facilities free of charge to the Kinyonova family. Hael, (picture to the left) attended the same high school as both Kai and Tala, perhaps this is the reason behind their charitable donations. A camera crew will be following the progress made in the Biovault Abbey, as this is the first time an operation of this magnitude will be being attempted. Our reporter managed to get a few words with Miss. Kinyonova. "Of course I'm nervous…. But I have nothing to lose, and everything to gain." She told our man, "It will be worth it if the operation is successful. I'll finally be able to look into the eyes of my friends and family." The man who made this all possible, will be accompanying Miss. Kinyonova to the Biovault Corp. the very place he grew up with Kai Hiwitari, although there are suspicions that Tala is not only visiting his old home. Hael Kinyonova and Tala Valkov have been seen on many occasions together …."

Kai stopped reading, his mind reeling with shock. None of this made sense…. Hael had been blind! And This person called Tala…. Where was he now? At least it was clear where he knew Hael from. He had clearly been friends with her in High School. But he looked at the picture to the left of the article…. It was a younger Hael, and he screwed up his face at what he saw… her eyes were the most noticeably different thing, a slate grey… almost platinum.. clashing horribly with her hair. Her clothes looked bad too, unflattering for such a good figure… He blinked, he hadn't really noticed it before.. but she really did have good curves… all in all, she looked quite ugly in that photograph. He frowned and thought about it. Perhaps it was because she had been his teacher, of sorts, but he had always thought of her as older than himself, and had never looked at her as an available woman, always spending his lessons with her glaring at the desk between them. He sighed and turned off the computer. It seemed what she had said was true, she had known him… for years. He smirked… did those lessons really have to be so dull? In fact, he was rather in the mood for another lesson right now…..

* * *

Hael scrubbed at her eyes, someone was knocking at her door, it would probably be Dane, and she hated it when he saw she was upset. He would get into one of his protective "big-brother" moods, and she didn't want to deal with that right now. 

"Just a second." She called out.

She went to the mirror and quickly checked her reflection… her eyes weren't too puffy that she could tell. She then turned to face the door, and her brother. She took a breath and opened it, ready for whatever stood on the other, side. Or at least, she assumed she was.

"K-Kai.. what are you ….?" She trailed off. There was something different about him. He had a strange glint in his eyes, and a barely noticeable smirk upon his face. She managed to pull herself together, and wiped the shocked expression from her face.

"What do you want Kai?" She asked slowly.

At her question he broke out into one of the only grins she had ever seen him pull. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Cummon, I'm in the mood for …. A little… adventure."

* * *

**_WR: and that's where I leave you. Updates are gonna be slow, but, in the future there will be many tests and trials… mainly on Hael, other women, and Tala will definitely play a part too._**


	2. Chapter 2

WR: yes, yes its me, unbelievable I know. Its been a long time, a really really REALLY long time. And if I ever get around to even updating this which I am writing now, it will probably be just as long till the next update. I have a fairly valid reason… This time next month I will be at University studying some kinda crazy subject. But anyway, I was reading through my old stories, and I just felt the writing urge.

Saying that I have been doing a lot of fanfic writing.. but its all on paper and I don't wanna go through the hassle of re-typing it.. but that's for my untitled story. This chapter I'm just going to write how I used to… off the top of my head… and hopefully your feedback will be positive…

Ive also realized that my Author Notes have matured a little… afterall I have been a member of this site for yonks now… so thanks to all those people who have stuck with me for all these years, I don't deserve your loyalty and constant bugging-of-me to update. Well here it is, enjoy!!

* * *

Hael sunk onto the floor at the foot of her bed, her body wracked with horrible sobs, they tore from her throat, each more painful than the last, yet she couldn't stop them. Her body trembled helplessly, and even as she thought to herself 'you're overreacting… it's not his fault' she cried harder. Swimming before her eyes was the image of Kai, smiling and chatting in the club one moment… and the next, he had left her side, drawn away by a woman.. a girl... he didn't even know her name! Then she had seen him, kissing her...

She shook her head as if to shake the images right out of her mind. How had it happened?! Why had she been so idiotic?!

* * *

"Cummon, I'm in the mood for …. A little… adventure."

he had a peculiar gleam in his eyes, and she frowned.

"What do you mean Kai?" She asked, very aware of his hand around hers, her heart accelerating at a wild pace.

"I mean, I believe you, I believe we knew each other, and I want you and me to talk properly, but away from this damned Abbey! Lets go out! You have a personnel key, and if I am with you, who will stop us?"

She shook her head, making half an attempt to pull her hand out of his.. but his grip was warm and strong.

"No Kai, I can't take you out of here."

"Cummon Hael... just you and me, i know we were friends.. lets go out and have a drink, just talk..."

She sighed, and stared at his eager expression. Just her and him... It was always just her and him, alone together in their lessons, but that was not the sort of time she really wanted with Kai. Away from the Abbey.. it might feel different, perhaps it would help him to remember. All her logic and responsibilities were screaming against the decision she was making. But the grin, the pleading expression. She could no more refuse Kai than she could stop the sun from rising.

He saw the agreement in her eyes, and with a chuckle of victory, tugged her from her room.

Hael drove, it had taken her awhile to get a licence... but she was starting to feel fairly confident on the roads. They borrowed one of the Biovault business cars and slipped out of the gates, Hael's pass was enough of an explanation for the security guards. They drove into the heart of Moscow and chatted idly as they went. It seemed all too soon to Hael, that they found a suitable bar, and left the warm closeness of the vehicle.

well.. the bar had looked suitable, however, it turned out to be exactly the kind of thing Hael had wanted to avoid. The place had music playing, a little too loudly, and it was rather crowded, she was about to suggest somewhere else, but Kai gripped her hand and dragged her through the crowd to the bar. She realised this was the first time he had been in this kind of place, to him it was new and exciting... her heart had sunk a little, that when realising this, she also realised that he did not have any intention of having a deep and meaningful discussion. No... he had merely wanted to taste a little freedom.. to see the outside world. She had been his ticket to doing that...

"What'll it be kids?"

Kai glanced questioningly at her, and Hael shrugged... the music was grating on her nerves. Her hearing had become less sensitive since gaining sight.. but it was still better than most, and the chords of the tune was jangling her nerves.

"Two beers." Kai replied over the sounds of the bar around him. He had handed her one, and the night had progressed. They had surprisingly managed to talk a little, not about anything relevant. They chatted about beyblades for a while, and Kai seemed very interested to hear that Hael owned a blade and a bitbeast herself, and he asked many questions about his own beyblading career, listening carefully to her answers, seeing if they checkout out with the research he had done. All the while a pretty dark haired girl had been casting very unsubtle glances at Kai.. and Hael was trying to ignore the stinging annoyance at this, keeping focused on the devastatingly handsome man before her.

"Perhaps I should talk to Tala Valkov, see if he knows any more specifics..." Kai trailed off at the look on Hael's face.

"Kai, how do you know that name?" She asked.. her voice was ashen. Memories of the red headed man who had killed her mother flooded her mind, numbing her body, and causing tremors to shiver across her flesh.

He shrugged.

"You must have mentioned it in passing... it rings a bell..."

"No Kai.. I have never spoken to you about Tala.. never."

The look on her face made Kai frown in confusion... hadn't Tala been a friend?

"Kai.. jsut promise me... don't think about Tala.. he is a terrible person. He is responsible for so much pain. I will tell you about him when the time is right.. i promise you... he is in Moscow state prison, and deserves to rot there for what he has done."

Kai had said nothing more about Tala, the dark haired girl had cornered him at the bar as he went to get more drinks. Hael had glared from across the room as the girl cast him a winning smile.. she was really very pretty. But Kai was her's, and no one could change that. But then... Kai had laughed at something she said.. and suddenly leaned down and kissed her...

Hael went cold... blood pounded in her ears... and her legs shook, her breath came in ragged gasps. It wasn't his fault... he doesn't remember... these things happen in clubs.. he has had a couple of beers... not his fault.

But the agony had been so intense.. so heart breaking, it felt like a physical pain and she found herself short of breath. It felt like someone had the organ in a vice, slowly squeezing the life out of it.. inch by crushing inch. A dry, painful sob tore from her throat... and then she was walking, no, running. She barged her way through the bar, out into the cool evening air of the streets. She found the car.. got in,started it, tears blurring her vision. She didn't care. Start the car... accelerate... get home. But she was not going home.. she was going to the Abbey... his home.

Her rational mind screamed at her to turn around a get him. He could not be left alone in Moscow... it was too dangerous. It wasn't his faul!! But even as she thought that, she pushed the car faster.

Not she sobbed, unable to move, unable to breathe! What had she done?! Not only had she taken him out of the Abbey grounds, but she had left him! He was alone in the city.. with no knowledge of who he was, or how to get back to the Abbey! She had messed things up so badly!! Now more than ever, she longed for her mothers kind and wise words, her comfort, her rational thought, her calming presence. But she was gone! Snatched away, torn from life by the same man who had shattered Kai's memories. A terrible hate, and scoring rage boiled within her. Tala! He had done this! The man was a poison, an entity of pure evil! She felt sick with hate. Again the image of Kai happily kissing the unknown dark haired girl came unbidden to her, and for the first time since her operation, she regretted bestowing the terrible curse of sight on herself.

The hours passed, but still the pain did not lessen, the tears did not run dry. She seemed to have an endless pool of sadness. Grief for everyone, for Kai and his memory, for her wonderful mother who had done so much for her, for herself, blind in the mines, fooled by Tala, in love with Kai. It was all too much, and finally, she let it go. The power of the grief leaving her body was intense she felt like she would be crushed under its weight. she wasn't aware of falling asleep, her dreams were the same as when she was awake.. Kai kissing the girl... Tala... his hand raised and turned into a gun... Kai.. Blood gushing from his chest.. her mother drowning in blood... She sobbed all the while...

* * *

Moscow State Prison... He was here. Kai didn't have a lot of cash left with him, he had roved the streets all night, unsure of where he was. Why had Hael left like that?! He had gone looking for her as soon as he realised she was not where he had left her. The car was gone. So he had walked, forgetting the girl in the bar. He had found an all night club... sat with one drink for as long as he could before he was asked to leave, then he had walked some more. Eventually a taxi had stopped, and he had asked to be taken to the State Prison. Now he was here. Would he find any answers? he sighed. It was an hour before visiting time would begin. He wondered what Tala had done to wind up in Prison... perhaps he could do something to help the man.. after all.. they had been friends hadn't they? He shook his head and yawned, he was totally exhausted. Over the past weeks at the Abbey.. all he had wanted to do was get out of it.. now he was free.. and all he could think of was getting back to it.. and falling into bed. But first he needed some answers, and he may not get another opportunity like this one. Hael occupied his mind.. this was surprising, he had enjoyed talking to her.. just talking. He had been planing on picking some more information out of her... yet when they talked it had been lighthearted and fun.. and the silences between them had been comfortable and warm. he shook his head and sighed. That was tomorrows problem. Today was about Tala... and he hoped it would prove to be informative.

The Prison buzzer sounded and Kai entered the building, and a strange sense of forboding settled upon him. Hael had said that this man was responsible for alot of pain. What had he done? But then.. why should he trust Hael? And why could he not get the woman out of his head?! With an effort he forced thoughts of her away and approached the reception.

"I'm here to see one Tala Valkov. Is he available for visiting?"

The woman blinked at him, and clicked a few keys on the computer before her.

"uhh yes.. you may have to wait half an hour.. he is with his psychotherapist at the moment. I'll put a message through for him to be brought to you as soon as he is done." She said smiling, "Can I take a name please?"

"Kai... Kai Hiwitari."

* * *

WR: There you go, an insanely short chapter, but it will have to do.. i wanna go play Okami. Anyway... Poor Hael, shes going through alot, and she will go through much more, but how will it end? And I seem to remember in the prequel I mentioned Tala had a son.. I will try and bring that thread into it... not sure how yet.. but there we go, this story is as much of a mystery to me as it is to you.

Sorry again for leaving it hmm.. lets count around... gosh.. 4 years is it?! man.. around that mark i think. Anyway, I hope you liked it.. please R&R i dont get many reviews these days :P


End file.
